<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flaco hernández isn’t old by Breadsnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864590">Flaco hernández isn’t old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadsnake/pseuds/Breadsnake'>Breadsnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Posse member, Smut, flaco makes my heart go brr, snowy mountains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadsnake/pseuds/Breadsnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When your posse member has to do something quickly you go and make your way up to Flaco, deciding to wait in the cabin for her before you take on the job.</p><p>Only.. instead of sitting there on the floor next to the campfire listening to his story, you are faced to finally start thinking about your feelings towards this big scary outlaw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flaco Hernández/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!! Idk if the title fits, i might change it later!!<br/>(Y/n) ~ Your name<br/>(F/n) ~ Friends name<br/>————————<br/>Its almost 1 AM and I cannot sleep because i am thinking about this, writing fan fics is one way to keep my head empty so I’ll be posting them if i find them good enough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Part 1</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“FLACO” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flaco finally looks up from where he was sitting, dropping the piece of wood he was carving into.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright?” You ask finally closing the door as you stomp your boots on the ground. “You didn’t say anything, I’ve been standing there for 4 minutes”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry Chica, Flaco was just thinking” he says dipping his head again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That thinking must be really messing with you” you chuckle, sitting on the floor next to the fire. “Wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flaco thinks for a moment before speaking. “Well” he sighs sitting upright “(Y/n)...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You look up from the flames, he never said your first name. Always called you pet names or by your last name, you didn’t mind...but hearing him say it worried you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am i old?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-am i old” he says staring at you. You take a deep breath and look at the floor. Thinking you reminded yourself of the age gap between you two, Flaco was at least 5 or more years older then you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You look up giving him a smile before answering “Ofcourse not silly”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But my wrinkles, chica and my body! They’re not like they used to be” he pouts leaning back into his chair. He looks defeated by his own words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sigh before standing up “my body isn’t like it used to be either, but that doesn’t stop me from doing the things i love”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flaco looks up as you make your way towards the door. With a big sigh he gets up walking towards you “(Y/n)”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stop, not moving an inch of your body. You hated the way he called you by your first name. “Flaco...why are you using my first name...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t answer, moving closer and closer until he is standing right behind you, towering over you as he holds his arm out against the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You swallow the big chunks that got stuck on your throat before turning around “F-flaco?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t say anything, looking down on you as he moves his other hand over your waist, exploring your curves you thought your jacket would hide.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me (Y/n), have you been with older men before?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-what...?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im going into my exam week, so new chapters will have to wait</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Part 2</span> </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>The door of the cabin swings open as your posse member rushes inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck thats cold”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“(F/n) that took long” you say turning around.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sorry” she chuckles wrapping her arms around your neck “whats the job”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh..” you turn around seeing Flaco sit back in his chair, fiddling with the same piece of wood.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stage coach robbery” he doesn’t look up, stills cutting into the wood with his knife, his hat however did tip lower hiding more of his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright! C’mon (Y/n)” your friend says rushing out of the cabin towards her horse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go on ahead! I’ll be right there”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cabin door closes as your friend already races of towards the area. Its silent for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sigh making your way towards Flaco who was still siting in his chair. Lifting his hat, a few strands of hair fell onto his face</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You lean in more, your lips hovering over his as you stare him in the eyes, before rethinking what you’re about to do your lips meet his. When finally pulling seeing his face is red.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For your information, Flaco, I like older man” smirking you lean away from him,  exiting the cabin. The door shutting behind you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both you and Flaco are in shock, who knew someone like you could be so bold. You didn’t know you could do something like that, and Flaco was lowkey turned on. Today was definitely something else...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back from my exam week whoop whoop, posting this at 1 AM because my sleep schedule is fucked up</p><p> </p><p>I’m going to re-read this in the morning and edit it if needed, please don’t mind the bad grammar i am very tired</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Part</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <strong> 3</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You finally made your way over towards your friend who was already shoving one of the bags on her horse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck dude, what took so long” she yells as you get off your horse “that was more then a few- hey are you okay”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-i” you stutter “i think i fucked up” you say sitting down on a rock, putting your head in your hand as you feel your eyes burning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I.... i kissed Flaco” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me?!” She stared at you in shock, but her shock turned into amusement when she saw your cheeks turn pink. “How did he taste?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-what?” You look up</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did he taste like” she smirks, leaning in closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You looked away, trying to hide the blush. It didn’t matter, (F/n) could see right thru you no matter what was going on. She sighs finally sitting down beside you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know... you’d make a cute couple” she says looking at the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think?” You ask, kicking some bits of snow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm” she chuckles, getting up “c’mon, lets go collect our money”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nod, getting on your horse as (F/n) loads the other bag on your horses butt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You ride into Colter, telling your friend to go on ahead once again so you can collect some collector items for Madam. You take your time, searching thru the houses until you found all of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stepping outside to see your friend ride back into Colter </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready to go back to camp?” You ask getting on your horse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think its better if you go to Flaco first, ill see you at camp” before you could ask she was already galloping towards The Grizzlies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sigh making your way back up to Flaco, your mind spinning thinking of different scenarios, was he going to kill you? Was he going to tell you to never come near his place again? Those questions kept spinning in your head until you reached the cabin. Getting of your horse and taking deep breathes as you made your way towards the door, grabbing the handle and bracing yourself for the worst that could happen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>